Why does it always have to happen on a weekend?
by Cheeky 2707
Summary: The God of Fire and his friends get whisked away in a hurricane to a realm of fire. Now, they have to destroy the Hurricane Maker so no one else can get hurt. However, they face new challenges and a group of people that aren't so different to them...


Chapter 1

It had been a whole two months since Larry had saved the world from Martha and Gaia and he was bored out of his senses. He had been allowed to visit Camp Half-Blood any time he wanted but it wasn't enough, he wanted to go on an adventure. Larry was half tempted to cause a giant flame monster to terrorize the mortals but he didn't. Blaze, on the other hand, was having a great time relaxing. In fact, he even told Larry when they got back to Olympus that he never wanted to go on another quest again. Larry then caused him to erupt in flames out of humour. Zeus and Poseidon thought that relaxation was a good thing for him, but he argued for three hours that it really wasn't because he was an energetic man and he had never in his life relaxed. Nevertheless, as you now know, he did what he was told. Not without risks though. In fact, he visited his family disguised as a lawyer just to see if they were alright and coping with tbe fact that he was 'dead'. His wife had married another man and his children had started calling their step-dad 'dad'. When he went back to Olympus, he set Demeter on fire and burnt all her crops. It had taken Poseidon, Zeus, Heracles, Ares and Athena to calm him down. He then visited Apollo on Earth and listened to him recite Haikus for his new book 'The Trials of Apollo, The Dark Prophecy' for a whole hour. His boredom came to an end one day when Chiron came to Olympus with an emergency and only Larry could solve it. Larry, and Blaze though rather reluctantly, went down to Camp Half-Blood to see what the emergency was. They got there and saw that all the Apollo and Ares children were preparing for battle. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel were there too.

"What's going on?"asked Larry eagerly.

"When Apollo brought the Arrow Of Dodona from the cave, hurricanes that weren't caused by Zeus were appearing and wherever they appeared, eight people would disappear. We need you and your friends to see what is going on. The next one will appear outside the barrier in two minutes."answered Chiron. They set off and as soon as they got out of the barrier, the hurricane appeared and sucked them all up. The hurricane lasted for five seconds and when it ended, all Larry saw was a giant pool of lava falling down towards them. He lifted up his hands and made a flame barrier around them all. The lava was sucked into the barrier and gave Larry more power when he withdrew it. They all stood up and swerved to avoid another pool of lava that was dripping from above them. They started looking around and saw nothing but bedrock, obsidian and lava. There were no inhabitants except for a few flying imps and demons. No sign of the missing humans either thought Larry looking around, determined to find them. Annabeth and Percy looked grave-faced but determined, as though it reminded them of something that happened to them in the past. Wandering away from the group was Grover, looking really scared and ill. Larry walked over to him.

"Must find a way out of this place. All I can smell is monsters and stale blood."he muttered, waving Larry away from him. He stayed put,"Grover, we are here to help humans who have done nothing wrong." That reminder made Grover come back to his senses. He yelled at the others to follow him and he ran. And ran. And ran. Hazel made them stop a couple of times bit that was soon sorted when Frank turned into a hellhound and let her ride on his back. Larry made Blaze turn into a lava bear and he rode on him. Percy summoned his hellhound and he and Annabeth rode on her, Jason and Piper rode on Tempest and Grover just carried on running. They carried on running for another two hours, until Grover came to a stop and everyone crashed into him. Looking at where Grover was, Larry saw why they stopped. About five hundred demons were pointing at them.

"Oh crud." said Blaze, merging with Larry.

Chapter 2

Swords were drawn, hands were raised, daggers were unsheathed arrows were notched in bows and reed pipes were put to lips. There was no need. A hooded man walked out and raised a staff,"Stop! They are my guests and we treat my guests with respect!"

"Thank you Lord Hades." The man looked at Larry with a confused look on his face and beckoned them into an archway. They met a skeleton but when the hooded man looked at him, he let them pass through. The group followed the man into another room, this time filled with souls and dogs. Mister Demon Controller sat on a chair, put his staff in a holder and spoke in a deep and gravelly voice,"Sit." He beckoned them to a stretched sofa and when they sat he spoke again,"If there is anything you want, just ask. My name is Satan(pronounced Say-turn) and I am after the prophetic Arrow Of Dodona. I know you have it and if you cooperate you and my prisoners won't be killed." When he said the word 'prisoners' a section of the ceiling opened and a cage full of people was lowered. Grover jumped up but was pushed back down by black tendrils protruding from Satan's fingers. They then wrapped themselves around him, only to be burnt by Larry. Satan snarled and grabbed his staff. Shocking all of them, he then turned into a massive pointed talied and horned demon with a three pointed staff and wings. Then, surprising them again, Larry stood up and formed into a giant panda. They were locked in battle, Panda Man and Satan, for what seemed like an eternity. Percy and the group took this opportunity to free the prisoners but they were stopped by skeletons. Frank and Hazel took care of them, allowing Percy, Jason, Piper, Grover and Annabeth to free the prisoners. Meanwhile, Larry and Satan were still locked in battle - Larry was fast but not very strong and Satan was very strong but not very fast. Larry would swerve when the pitchfork came at him and then be would create a little flame dagger and stick it in Satan's side. Being a panda had it's perks, he would smile that wide that Satan would hesitate to stab him which gave him time to slash his face open with a wip - not that it did any good, the cut would heal as soon as it opened. Thanks to Blaze and his reflexes, Larry never got hurt more than three times every five minutes. Satan got angry after about twenty minutes of fighting and summoned a horde of demons, a horde of skeletons and a horde of zombies. They died quickly. Not quickly enough for Larry to escape a giant wing crashing into the side of his head. Sliding across the floor, Larry was thinking about the members of the seven and the prisoners. Seeming as if they could hear his thoughts, Percy and the gang charged into battle, all except Piper, who grabbed Larry's arm and pulled him to his feet. She explained that the prisoners were safe and that they were on their way to their homes when there was a blast of black light and they were falling into a giant chasm.

Chapter 3

"We're falling into Tartarus all over again!"shouted Percy, grabbing Annabeth's hand and pulling her close to him. Larry remembered a rumour on Olympus that Percy and Annabeth went to Tartarus to close The Doors Of Death and then something clicked in his brain - this must be like them getting dragged into Tartarus. He turned into a giant, winged bat and grabbed them all with his talons and flipped them onto his back. He then flew them up to the top of the chasm and landed. They looked around before getting off and saw nothing but a mountain and the sky. They climbed off, Larry turned back into his human form and they walked towards the mountain. Jumping over hobbit holes, Larry thought it was another trick but he didn't want to scare Grover. Blaze, however, decided that he would lead the party towards the mountain and he bounded forward, as a giant dog, and didn't stop, making everyone run to keep up with him. Larry didn't like the look of this new, energetic version and kept him from running too far away from the group. Percy and Annabeth seemed to have calmed down but they still had their weapind out. Annabeth, with her Drakon bone dagger, looked like she would murder anyone or thing without a second thought. Pleased with the fact that he had really good friends, Larry ran up to Blaze and merged with him, stopping him from going any further(not that he didn't trie). Larry signalled for the others to come quickly and when they did, he pointed at the top of the mountain. A giant crystal.

They started running to the top of the mountain, only to see a group of hooded figures running aswell. They sped up, only to see the hooded figures speed up aswell. Larry jumped, and the hooded figure at the front jump in time with him. He motioned to the group to slow down, the hooded figure doing the same thing. Larry stopped and looked at the hooded figures and saw his and the group's faces underneath the hoods, only their faces were twisted and burnt. He walked back down the mountain and his 'reflection' followed him.

"What are you doing? That crystal is most probably the key to getting out of this place!"shouted Annabeth, running towards him, everyone else on her heels.

"Those hooded figures are us. If we get to the top of the mountain the figures would get up there at the same time and we would have to fight for it. And if we kill them, we kill us."Percy looked shocked and ran down to the bottom of the mountain, his reflection following him. Annabeth, not wanting to leave her boyfriend, followed, her reflection following her aswell. Everyone followed suit. Larry stayed behind and asked himself what his name was. Surprisingly, a voice answered" Jack-o-Lantern, but my friends call me Jack." Larry stepped towards Jack-o-Lantern and moved his hand towards him. He felt a hand and grabbed it hard; he pulled and Jack-o-Lantern came out. They ran to the bottom of the mountain and what they saw surprised both of them; everyone was talking to their reflection.

"Larry! Come meet Raven!" Hazel was pointing at a black haired woman with a lion's body and wings - a Sphinx. As he approached, she spoke a riddle

 _I am the type of room that you can not enter or leave._

 _Raise from the ground._

 _I can be poisonous or a delicious treat._

 _What am I?_

Larry thought about this and the answered clicked after she repeated it again.

"A mushroom!" he shouted, hoping it was correct. Raven put a paw on his shoulder and spoke in a sing-song voice, unlike the gravelly one that she said the riddle in," Hello Lord. My name is Raven and as you can see, I am a Sphinx. However, I am confused about the fact that you have the ability to free us from our enslavement. Could you tell me your secret?" What confused Larry the most was the fact that Raven was a Sphinx, she called him Lord but she didn't know that he was a god of Olympus. Then again, she was 'enslaved' for Zeus knows how long. He decided to tell her that he was the God of Fire but just as he opened his mouth, the mountain shook and they all heard a roar.


End file.
